toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Doe Clark
Doe Clark is a recurring character in Rewritten, Justice, and Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Doe Clark is a member of the prominent Clark family and helps run the Melodyland Gag Shop. She was elected to the Toon Council on Election Night, succeeding Christine Colette. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Doe made her first appearance in "Doomsday" with the rest of her family. In "Cogs Can't Take a Joke," she and her brother, Ray Clark, chose to work at the Melodyland Gag Shop, having previously served in the same buidling when it was the Trolley Depot. ''Justice'' In "Voice to the Chorus," Doe was elected to the Toon Council as Councillor of Melodyland. She edged out her brother, Ray, and a number of other candidates to earn the postiion. She was Inaugurated in "Trouble." Doe attended an emergency Toon Council meeting in "Edicts of War" after the revelation of Ahab Ishmael's treachery. She was present at the council meeting in "By a Preponderance" when the Toon Resistance and Council collectively arranged a powerful strike against all four Cog HQs. ''Contact'' Doe returned in "They Came From the North" when she and the rest of the Toon Council, Toon Patrol, and Eileen Irenic interrogated the six Cartonians that arrived the night before. The Toon Council the following day ("Equinox") spoke with Doctor about his experiences as a Tog in Bossbot Headquarters. A petition came before the Toon Council in "Outlanders" to release the five non-fox Cartonians to a house arrest program with the aim of eventual citizenship. The motion was voted down 5-1, with Doe opposed. When a second petition arose in "Countdown," Doe remained in the negative, refusing to grant the five non-fox Cartonians liberation. The motion was tabled for three more weeks. The petition was finally adopted in "Welcome to Toontown" when mounting financial pressure forced the Council's hand. Doe and the Toon Council hastily discussed options in the wake of the Lawbot attack on the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots." An evacuation north was dismissed as too risky, and an evacuation south by water was eliminated for a lack of resources. Doctor proposed igniting a rainstorm over Toontown using laff-infused rain, and the plan was put in motion. Doe and her siblings melted down gags for a serum in "This Too Shall Pass" that would be imbued with the rain. Doe and her family gathered in the Gardens to fight the Cogs during the Deluge in "Split the Heavens." The Deluge successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Doe is named after and based on Clerk Doe, who runs the Minnie's Melodyland gag shop. She is the sister of Clara Clark. Trivia *When Doe was first written into the series in the seventh episode, she was said to be a "brother" of Ray Clark, therefore implying she was male. But when the election episode was written, producers changed her gender to female. In Toontown Rewritten and Online, she is female. Category:Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Clark Family Category:Toon Council Category:Contact Characters